Gold
Gold is the in-game currency of League of Legends. It is used to buy items in the shop that provide champions with bonus stats and abilities, which in turn is one of the main ways for champions to increase their power over the course of a game. At the beginning of the game, champions are given starting gold based on the map being played on, and can receive more gold through various means. Starting Gold * : Champions start with . * : Champions start with . * : ** Champions start with while playing . ** Champions start with while playing . Base gold generation Every champion passively generates gold at a rate that varies from map to map. * : per 10 seconds; starts at 1:50. * : per 10 seconds; starts at 1:00. * : per 10 seconds; starts at 1:30. Increasing passive gold gain Champions can earn gold passively, without requiring direct action from the player. It is typically quantified in terms of the amount of gold gained over 10 seconds ("gold per 10" for short). Passive gold gain does not activate until minions spawn, and can be increased by gold-generating items. Items The following gold income items will passively generate gold every 10 seconds, only one of them may be carried at a time. Increasing active gold gain Champions can also gain gold by doing certain actions. Gold that is earned through direct action from the player is considered active gold gain. It can be increased by items. Items * when killing enemy minions. With , by killing enemy minions near an ally champion: * / * / With , by damaging enemy champions or structures: * / * / Champion abilities * * * Runes * * Killing units Minions, monsters, and pets Gold can be earned by dealing the killing blow ("last hit") to enemy minions and neutral monsters. * The gold earned from minion kills is dependent on the game time. As the game progresses, each minion is worth more. * The gold earned from neutral monsters also increases over time, depending on when the monsters were spawned. In addition, the largest monster in a minor camp will slowly increase its gold value to a modest cap after approximately two minutes. * Pets and summons such as , , , and grant gold to the champion who kills them. * Certain epic monsters give gold globally, providing gold for the entire team. The champion who lands the killing blow receives additional gold. Champions Gold can be earned by killing or assisting in killing enemy champions. The gold gain is determined by how many kills the slain champion has recently accumulated (champions that have killed many enemies without dying are worth more gold). Structures * Destroying a turret grants varying amounts of gold. * Destroying an inhibitor or nexus grants the player , but the latter is irrelevant as it also causes the game to end. Wards * Destroying a ward / trap grants varying amounts of gold. Objectives Crystal Scar * Players gain for neutralizing a point, and for capturing a point. This number is dependent on the number of champions involved in the capture of a point: two champions will each gain , and three champions will each gain . Selling Items * All items can be sold back at the shop for 70% of their total cost. * The exceptions to this rule are returning only 40% of their original cost: ** Gold generating items: *** *** line: / *** line: / ** Consumable items: *** Potions: *** Vision: *** Elixirs: ** Starting items: *** Doran's items: *** Guardian's items: ** , and . * When you undo an item purchase, you are refunded the full cost. Gold generation items also return any gold they generated. Trivia * Most gold possible from a single teamfight : (abilities and items that increase gold income excluded) ** Requires 1 champion getting 5 shutdowns against enemies with maximum shutdown ( each), and at least 1 ally assisting the the 5 kills ( per assist). ** The maximum gold allowed for a shutdown is on top of the base kill gold. * On champions started the game with , and passively generated per 10 seconds. ** When someone on your team seized an altar was globally earned for each member of the team. See also * Gold efficiency * Gold income References cs:Zlaté de:Gold es:Oro fr:Or ru:Gold zh:Gold Category:Gameplay elements Category:Currency